nehrimfandomcom-20200214-history
At Fate's Edge
Afelocation.jpg|At Fate's Edge atetowardsthe prtal.jpg|Over the Bridge atethemagicportal.jpg|Magic Portal Saranthas.jpg|Defeat Sarantha arkzelara'stomb.jpg|Zelara's Tomb afethedawnofthenewworld.jpg|The Dawn of the New World Back to Nehrim Wiki Back to Main Quest Quest Information |} Description After destroying the book you will be teleported into a strange place. Your quest log will update with the information that probably you are now at Fate's Edge. In the background you will hear some noises. You will recognize it is Kim trying to break free from someone mocking him/her and his/her deeds. Moments later the silence will portend Kim's unfortunate demise Walkthrough At Fate's Edge Find Magic Portal Follow the main road until you go over a bridge and enter a structure, inside which you will find a Magic Portal. Go through the portal. Defeat Sarantha *Sarantha's Monologue You will be teleported to a place where you will notice Kim's dead body. You will be greeted by Sarantha who will state that you came too late to watch your friend die. She will point out that Kim had always been a coward, Kim never had the courage to tell you how much he/she loved you although there were plenty of occasions on which she/he could have. Seconds later, Sarantha will appear next to you and explain the nature of your true enemy which were not the Light-Born, but it was she, Sarantha, Fate. She adds that your friends' deaths were not a coincidence as they deserved it, daring to raise their fists against their destiny. Arkt's timely appearance interrupts the conversation and Sarantha seems surprised by his arrival. *Tackling Sarantha and her Double Sarantha will become hostile and attack you. You will hear Narathzul Arantheal's voice saying that the book of predestination has been destroyed, that is why it is actually possible to defeat Sarantha as now all of you are mere mortals. You have Arkt who came to your aid, but Sarantha is a mighty boss, she has a double, so sometimes you will have two powerful enemies to deal with. *Tackling your Doppelganger After some time you will be teleported to a different place where you will get attacked by a person looking exactly like you. It is enough to hit your doppelganger once, and you should be transported back to the battle ground with Sarantha. *Avoiding Deadly Spiky Traps When you are fighting against Sarantha alone in a circular place, take a look at the area. It is encircled by '''spiky traps '''and Sarantha uses from time to time a skill that thrusts you and you fall to the ground. Do not let her throw you into spiky traps, or else you will die instantly. Arkt's Final Thought Once Sarantha is dead, Arkt will appear by your side stating that not only the Light-Born, but also Destiny itself has left Nehrim. What it will mean to the country he cannot say, as the outcome of your deeds seems unpredictable. Finally, he will teleport both of you to Zelara's Tomb. At Zelara's Tomb Here Arkt will conclude that, from that moment on, everything will be the result of human actions, not any higher power. As for him, he has had enough of grand battles and heroic deeds, and feels an urge to retire. Consequently, he will dwell peacefully in a remote hut near Zelara's Tomb. His last wish is to live undisturbed, far from other people's company. However, if you wish to learn more about being the Shadow God, you are invited to visit him anytime you want. Notes *Whatever you do, it is impossible to save Kim. That is how the story is. However, you might find some mods which bring Kim to life. Tips *When Sarantha uses the Shockwave, the trick is to stand at places where you can't get blasted out of the level. For example, in the middle of the arena, or in front of (not behind) the pillar. Quest Journal The use of the console is same like in Oblivion. Description how to use console commands can be found here Notes Category:Quests